The Hurricane (The One-Shot)
by DreamsofaDreamer
Summary: O/S: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have been lusting after each other for three years. The story's the same: she thinks he's unattainable, he thinks she's too good for him. It doesn't help that they are neighbors either neither does the fact that Hurricane Sandy is coming... LEMONS GALORE! A/U A/H OOC
1. The Hurricane

**A/N: Hello readers,**

I decided to actually write something for FanFiction rather than just read.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters and everything else. I just wrote this thang.

**Enjoy! And let me hear what you think!**

* * *

**A/N #2: Hello again,**

I wanted to let you know that I will be writing an EPOV of this one-shot. It wont be up anytime soon, but I assure you I am working on it. Also, I think I will edit the last section just because I feel like it's incomplete and slightly...rushed. 

**Aaaand, check out this story I'm writing on my FictionPress account! I've been writing it for a long while, and so the beginning of the story is not how I write now...as in awkward changes between active and passive voice...I was really young! Here's the summary and the link! I hope you like it! **

**The Lights: Nicole's lost, abandoned and terrified of what she will become. She has a price on her head and no one around her can tell her what's going on. While her family is being chased all over the world, she hides in Moorwood and attempts to live a normal life under the care of strangers. It doesn't help that tragedy follows her wherever she goes. Warning: Expect drops of lemony goodness!**

**(Yes, I suck at writing summaries.)  
**

**fictionpressDOTcomSLASHs/3087136/6/The-Lights**

* * *

He sat two rows behind me in Biology and half a row across from me in English. He parked in my spot every time I left it free even though he had a driveway and I didn't. He spoke like he was from another era – used tantalizingly long words like poetry. Fluid. Smooth. Like velvet.

He propped up his feet whenever he felt bored, otherwise he'd sit up pin straight and digest every word the professor spoke. He also ran his hands through his hair…a lot. It was the oddest shade of bronze.

He lived in the house beside mine and when the weather was good, he'd throw open the windows to his study and play piano for the world to hear.

Loudly.

Always whenever I tried to work and never when I wanted to listen.

He was tall, deathly handsome of course – the spitting image of Adonis himself. Girls swooned at the sound of his name.

Unattainable, sexy, intelligent, athletic, musical…mind-blowingly mesmerizing –

And I had it _bad_ for him. _Bad, bad._

It was deplorable really.

* * *

I sat, twiddling my thumbs in my 4p.m. Biology lecture. I was twiddling because I could feel Adonis staring at me. I was sure it was him. It was _always_ him. But, like every day, when I turned around to meet his gaze, he'd quickly advert his attention to his notes.

Perhaps I saw too much in this. Perhaps he was just telling me to _bug off, _annoyed by my constant wandering eyes.

But maybe not. Maybe he was actually looking for the _sake _of looking and he was interested…

_Like I'd ever stand a chance._

Girls threw themselves at him left, right and center. Well, only the ones who knew they were attractive anyway.

And like every day, he looked up from his paper with the same incomprehensible expression. I shifted in my seat when I turn away, flustered _and _frustrated.

I was finally able to focus on the professor's lecture because I knew that today was just like every other say; we don't speak, he won't look back at me but stare at the back of my head until next week when he decides to ignore me. Again.

It was a cycle as certain as the days of the week.

We danced around each other, like moths to a porch light. Over and over again, it hits the glass pane, but it persists. It waits for the warmth.

In fear of losing his attention altogether, I prayed that he'll continue this cycle. However vicious it wass.

As class neared its end, I pondered about the arrival of my roommates. They picked me up from class every Thursday because they try to coax me into coming to Thirsty Thursdaysat the campus' one and only bar _The Locker Room._ And like every Thursday, I decline and opt to make dinner instead, fully aware that it will become lunch for them when they woke up the next day.

So, when class ended, I bolted out of my seat and gathered my books, binders and whatever else I brought to class into my rucksack and beelined for the door. I flushed red when I saw him – the sound of the teacher's end bell startled me out of a not so _g-rated _day dream.

I crossed an uncrossed my legs and huffed my frustration all throughout class…

I couldn't _wait_ to get home.

Rosalie's red convertible pulled up right when I exited the building and for that I was relieved. But then again, not really because Jessica and Lauren were in the car and they certainly were not my favorite people.

They pestered me constantly about everything I do. They've got eyes and ears throughout the university and didn't hesitate to dish out gossip over anyone about _anything._ And I mean anything. One girl decided to paint her nails orange and they spoke about her like she wore her birthday suit. Rosalie and Alice seemed to like them just fine, though – they were fun to be around with at parties I guessed. I only tolerated them because they helped us pay rent.

I couldn't help but notice our stark differences.

_I _was an English Major with a minor in Biology who spent more time at the library than at parties, more time at home than with friends and more time writing than…well…anything else.

"So…" Jessica's nasally voice giggled as I entered the car. "Any good things to look at in class today?" I scowled at her, remembering exactly what started this.

She caught us having _eye sex _as she called it. He was waiting in line at Starbucks while we were having lunch. It was _one _time. It was the briefest flicker of the want-on need I had boiling inside of me. I swallowed it down the second we made eye contact.

My cheeks flush as I relived that moment.

Jessica squealed loud enough for the entire café to hear and I sank into my seat, shielding my eyes from him. He swiftly walked out the door after grabbing his coffee.

I swore he was grinning.

Rosalie glanced at me in the rear view mirror apologetically. I was sandwiched between tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dee. She knew how particularly _fond_ I was of them.

"Oh shut_ up _Stanley!" Alice seethed. "Not everyone has a gutter for brains. Jesus! Is sex all you ever think about?"

I smiled slightly. She's wrong. There wasn't a day that passed where I didn't…

Alice switched her attention to me with a cheeky, knowing smile. "How was class?"

"_Informational," _I winked. She knew exactly what was going on between Adonis and I.

"I bet she studied anatomy today Jess, if you know what I mean," Lauren said suggestively.

I turned to Lauren and narrowed my eyes. "Oh, I know what you mean," I smiled dangerously. "I know every single location on a man's body that makes him _beg _for more."

Lauren rolled her eyes.

"All one _hundred _and fifty-seven of them."

Rosalie and Alice screeched with laughter, gaining some annoyed looks from the rest of the people exiting my class.

"HAH!" Alice yelled in their faces. "OH god! That was absolutely _golden_ Bella. Oh my god. Say it again!"

At least it shut them up.

As we drove home, Jessica tapped me on the shoulder. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I smirked. I wanted her to say it.

She bit her lip and huffed. "That there are a hundred and fifty seven pleasure places? Cosmo only mentioned ten of them…"

I scoffed at her use of words. "Yes, it's true."

"Damn it! I shouldn't have dropped that course!"

I stared at her. Appalled that she wanted to be a _pediatrician_ and wanted in on biology for _that_ reason. "Somehow I doubt your motives on becoming a doctor. Maybe you should ask that they bring in Sexual Health on the courses list."

She stared back at me, seriously contemplating my idea. I glanced at Alice who had a bemused expression on her face.

I shook my head. "I can't believe you two. When is something _not _about sex?"

Lauren was about to say something when I interjected.

"That _interests _you." Her mouth clamped shut.

Alice and Rosalie struggled to contain their laughter. Alice was turning red from holding it in. I put my head in my hands. How did these two manage not to _fuck_ like bunnies? They were completely gorgeous, but rarely ever brought men home. I had to applaud them for that.

They could walk the walk, but when it came to walking the walk I doubt that they would really _jump _at the chance. That gave me some hope as to whether or not they had morals.

When we arrived home I got out and, like every week, Rosalie asked if I wanted to come. Alice pleaded for me to and the duo occupied themselves in a conversation.

"There will be plenty of eye candy tonight," she said in a sing song-y voice. "C'mon bells! Jacob will be there…" She said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Jacob was relentless in asking me out. I declined each and every time without batting an eyelash.

"Oh yes, Jacob. I will go out with you. I have been dreaming of this moment since the day we met. You are all I have ever wanted and more." I said, completely monotone.

Rosalie smacked her head on the steering wheel.

"You see how dreadful that sounds? You'll be doing _him _a favor by letting me stay home."

Alice glowed with laughter. Even the terrible two giggled.

"Alas, methinks I've got to get started on dinner. Any suggestions?"

Rose smiled excitedly. "Ooh! Mushroom ravioli, _please!_" It was their favorite post-hangover meal.

Jessica smiled slightly. Secretly I knew she had a soft spot in her heart for me. That acknowledgement made her bearable.

"Gotcha. Now you kids have fun and stay safe!" I said pointedly to Alice and Rosalie. When they were with their boyfriends I made a point about not bringing them home when I was present. It was hard to study when I could hear them thumping into a wall.

As they drove away, Rose shot me the bird from her window. I smiled, laughing to myself as I turned to the mailbox.

Perhaps it would let up and let me open the lid today. Getting the mail each was a sizeable effort. I had to use both hands to wrench the lid open and even then it only budged a centimeter. I muttered profanities at the science students who thought it would be funny to pour an acid on my through and through _iron _mail box.

The only way I could reach the mail was if I used a pair of tongs to pull the envelopes out.

I walked up the steps and nearly tripped on the wobbly last step, just like every day. I peered up at the sky looking for the god that helped clumsy people like me and shouted in my mind at it.

Instead I was welcomed with a large slap of a raindrop on my forehead.

I sighed, accepting my fate and opened the front door.

The house I lived in was large enough for the five of us and more. It was the oldest inhabitable house on campus…though sometimes the shoddy lighting made me beg to differ.

My roommates often found ways to not spend the night at home because it was more trouble than it was worth.

I liked it because the house had character and a room with a bathroom to call my own.

I sighed when I threw my bag onto the couch in my room. I didn't have enough homework to keep my evening totally occupied and dinner would be done within an hour.

Sometimes I wonder if I should just go out with the girls for drinks. Maybe then I would forget about Adonis.

It wasn't healthy. I absolutely had it bad for him.

We followed each other on Twitter and he often retweeted my tweets and I his. My heart would clench whenever he would speak profoundly about attraction.

Because I knew _exactly _what he was talking about. And somewhere inside I knew he was tweeting about us.

I just know.

Finding my laptop inside the covers of my bed, I flipped it open and found a playlist on iTunes.

Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, installed wireless speakers in my bathroom as a peace offering for the time when he tracked mud into the house right after I finished polishing the floor on my hands and knees. It was so long ago that I've completely forgotten about that and since then, we've been good friends.

I peeled off my jacket and hung it behind my door. Swaying to the music from my bathroom as I undressed.

Under the steady stream of hot water, I nursed my thoughts with the melody.

Was it right to be lusting after him?

Should I make a move?

Question after question invaded my mind making me more tense after the shower than before it.

There was this feeling of undeniable attraction that surrounded me even when he wasn't near me. He invaded my mind more that the questions did, and that's saying a lot.

I spent the rest of the evening wallowing in self-pity and feelings of dejection.

* * *

Sunday came and then Monday, along with the new week. A string of assignments in English had me sleeping at the 24hr library for over two days. I barely spent any time at home and went from class to class to tutorial to tutorial. I set up residence on the 5th floor English wing. Keeping myself busy had its advantages, though. I was able to push Adonis to the back of my mind and concentrate on my work.

It was three in the morning when I woke from a nap. I flitted my eyes open to the stack of textbooks I used to barricade myself from the rest of the world and – lucky me – accidentally toppled an entire wall over as I stretched. The sound of the books falling on top of each other, on the table and onto the floor woke up the other patrons. I blushed furiously and slapped my mouth in horror.

These were kids who were in my English class…and I woke them up from their naps. I couldn't wait to hear their snappy comments when I saw them later.

I mouthed a silent sorry to all of them and proceeded to pick up my books. I was in the process of flattening my walls to a sea of books that spread across my portion of the elongated table when I saw _him_ sitting five people down.

He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and he stretched, emitting a low moan. Of course he'd be at the only table reserved for the English majors at three in the morning. Of course I'd forgotten to avoid him by making the smart decision to sit at an actual study carol instead of my make-shift one here. Again. At the table where I should have known he'd be.

And just like that, my carefully planned week to avoid all thoughts of him crumbled the second I saw him.

He looked delectable with his obvious bed head and study-beard. Sleepily, he gazed around the library for nothing in particular other than to make sense of his surroundings. Confused, he frowned. The skin between his eyebrows puckered.

Adorable.

He continued his scan of the library. My heart pounded harder and harder when his eyes approached me. Suddenly I regretted not putting any effort into my outfit and hair.

I smiled softly when our eyes met.

This time was different.

This glance wasn't laced with the hopes of a reaction. _There_ was the reaction. A slight fire behind his eyes. No, a flicker of the fire. A flicker of the need to recognize what we wanted. And needed.

Neither of us were embarrassed to have been caught staring. We've been playing this game long enough for me to feel comfortable with getting caught.

His mouth parted and gave way for his strikingly perfect smile. My smile widened, though I felt like I was having a heart attack. He looked down and seemed like he was deliberating something. Then, he began to pack his things.

My heart sunk and my smile faltered. I was definitely the reason for his departure.

He then looked up at me from under his lashes and walked towards me with his stuff balanced precariously on his open books.

I looked at him questioningly as he nodded at the empty chair in front of me.

_Oh._

I shook my head with a slight smile on my face and had to press my lips together to prevent them from exploding into an even _bigger_ smile.

My heart raced. He was making a _move_.

When he sat down, I opened my mouth to speak but he held a finger to his mouth, instantly shutting me up with that innocent yet slightly _provocative _gesture. He pointed that very same finger to the obnoxious sign in the center of the table that read: _SHH! SILENCE!_

We spent the next few hours glancing up at each other and smiling. _Never speaking_. I sighed internally. _Just like every day._

It was then when I confirmed that there was more to us than just smiles. The electricity in the air was undeniable. Had there been any more, I think we would have set our books on fire.

When it was nearing six, I was nodding off over my notebook. Adonis nudged the heavy textbook it was on and my eyes snapped open to his bemused smile. I hid my yawn in the crook of my elbow and giggled when he mirrored it.

He wore an unreadable expression on his face as his eyes wandered over me. His eyes alight with an idea. He nodded his head to the stairs. _Let's get out of here_, his movements said.

I nodded furiously, anxious for fresh air and for whatever he was planning to do.

I slammed my books closed and gathered my things. I briefly thought about putting them away but thought better of it. The librarians were paid to fix them up anyways.

He laughed softly and shook his head.

I struggled to keep up with him as he took to the steps two at a time. By the time I caught up to him, he was in line at the Library's café and ordering two coffees from a sleepy cashier. Stricken with the inability to let others pay for me, I fumbled for the loose change I had in my pocket and slipped it into his backpack.

Sensing me tugging on his bag, I yanked my hand away just as he turned around and smiled mischievously. I could tell he wasn't going to speak to me at all. I took my coffee from his awaiting hands and mouthed a _thank-you. _He tipped his imaginary hat with his free hand. I let out a chuckle.

He led me to his car and opened the door for me. I curtsied before I got in. I ogled his body as he walked around to his side. Grey sweatpants hung low on his hips and a black long-sleeve hugged his obviously sculpted chest.

I let loose a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

He swiftly backed out of his parking space and sped down the empty street. No sane person was out on a Friday morning at 6am. I guess we were insane then.

When it was just the two of us in the car, I swear the electricity between us multiplied ten-fold. I was glad he turned up the radio. I would have broken the silence at any moment. The pent-up words and _frustration_ inside of me was starting to become too much.

When we arrived at our houses, I eyed him as he inched towards _my _parking spot. I cleared my throat and he laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him as he pulled into his driveway.

Suddenly all playfulness left his features and he looked at me with startling intensity. All of my suppressed emotions flooded my mind and my body. I hoped that my face was as composed as I felt it was.

He licked his lips before sliding his slick bottom lip through them.

I think my eyes glazed over.

He then raised his hand to softly brush my cheek. I leaned into the heat of his touch. It sent shivers down my spine. I let my eyes close for a moment, savoring the feel of his skin on mine.

* * *

The following week, we definitely had _eye sex._ No longer would either of us look away when we caught the other looking. He just smiled that sexy smile and made my heart hammer. I found it harder and harder to concentrate with all the day dreams that wafted through my mind. His smile was no help. He often walked me to classes and found ways to hold me. His favorite, and mine, was running the pad of his thumb on the apple of my cheek. He would give me an intense look as he did that.

I wondered about how soft his lips would feel against mine each and every time.

We kept this silent exchange going for _days _and oddly enough, I loved it. However, he kept his distance. That, I didn't love.

It was another rainy day and I was miserable after not seeing him in any of my classes. The weather reports called for a hurricane and I grimaced. It was Thursday again and the girls would be out for the night at the Locker Room, forgoing all the warnings to stay indoors. I made them all promise to hang out with friends who lived on campus if they couldn't get back safely.

After getting home and showering, I solemnly prepared the girls' post-hangover meal – mushroom ravioli.

Like always, my thoughts wandered to him again. It had been almost two years since I first met him. We met in freshmen year during Froshweek. I could tell that he was like me – he didn't seem too fond with fraternizing with every social being around him. Rather, he stayed off to the side…often near me.

Our other team members cursed at us for being unproductive members of the group.

I didn't care. They wouldn't even remember me if they tired. They were all drunk half the time and the other half they were occupied with slopping paint on their clothes and war chants.

Even then I was aware of his inhuman beauty…and my undeniable attraction to him. I caught myself staring at him, and I distinctively remember the way he blushed when I caught _him._

I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he stared back. I was plain, taller than most girls and quiet. Compared to Rosalie, I'd be the equivalent of a sack of potatoes.

As I cooked, I took out my frustration of our relationship on the delicate mushrooms. I chopped them furiously, squishing them in my fist whenever my mind drifted into another memory. I contemplated cooking a steak just so I could hammer the hell out of it.

I was frustrated with my lack of self-confidence for never pushing myself to get his attention. More importantly, I was frustrated by this silent game we were playing. I wanted to badly to scream his name at the top of my lungs and to hear my name play like music on his glorious lips.

Not even the kitchen was safe from my incessant day dreams which only furthered my agitation. The counters bore reminders of my active imagination.

The sturdy surface supporting our crushing grips as he –

I voiced my frustration into the pot of boiling ravioli.

With nothing else to do but wait for the sauce to finish, I took a pair of tongs from the drawer full of mismatched kitchen utensils. The mail would stay there all year if I didn't find a means to retrieve it.

The food's aroma wafted into the hall with me as I put on my rain jacket and boots. Clad in my sleeping shorts and uncaring if someone saw me, I pulled the heavy oak door open with a loud screech.

Gasping from surprise, I nearly dropped the tongs –

"Edward." I almost gasped, again, at the sound of his name.

_Edward._

He was bent down in front of me, placing something on my welcome mat. A small part of me wondered if he was upset that I broke the silence.

I suddenly became painfully aware that my legs were bare, save for the boxer shorts I had on. I suddenly became painfully aware of how insecure I was because his body froze in shock when he registered that someone was standing in front of him.

His bronze mop of hair shone brilliantly under the porch-light – it was all I let myself focus on as he slowly straightened up. He was soaked. Through and through. It was only then that I realized that it was a monsoon out there. Rain pattered loudly around us, dripping from holes in the aged awning.

My confidence boosted tremendously as his eyes trailed up my body, lingering on my legs. He swallowed. Hard.

Edward was so close to me that I could feel his laboured breathing on my face. We stared for a long while, having never been so close to each other before. His green eyes captivated me and drew me in. Hunger laced his irises.

Moving slowly, he bent back down to retrieve whatever he left on my mat. His hot breath moved across my thighs, my calves, my feet and back up again. My skin erupted in goose-bumps.

Heat flooded to my core.

Edward leaned into me and placed his lips by my ear, his hot breath sent another round of shivers down my body. "Bella," he whispered huskily. "I believe this belongs to you." _Velvet._ My name on his lips _was _like music.

He stepped back and gauged my reaction with clouded eyes and held up a tattered red book. It took me moments to recognize it as my Shakespearian Tragedy anthology. I took it from his waiting hands.

"I must say, you are _very _observant…your notes. Wow."

There wasn't a page that wasn't filled with my scribbles and highlighting.

I smiled through the haze of longing that often scrubbed my mind of coherency. "Thank you, Edward."

"I found it in the library. You know…in the pile of books you used as a wall."

"You went back?"

"I had a feeling it might be yours."

It took all I had to not press my lips against his. Edward's heady scent filled my head and, coupled with his presence, it made me want him even more.

"You know, I don't think we've ever introduced ourselves." He stuck his hand out with a playful grin."I'm Edward. Nice to finally meet you."

"Bella. Well, Isabella actually." I shook his hand firmly.

"Hm, Isabella. I like it…May I call you Isabella?"

You can call me _anything _you like. "Mhm."

"Impressive shake there," the corners of his lips pulled up into a smile. "You have really good _grip."_

Oh. _Oh._

We stood there, mere inches from each other. I wanted so badly to taste his lips. To throw him down and _ravish _him. The way his shirt clung to his chest…really, he was begging for the hundred and fifty-seven ways.

He parted his lips and frowned.

He looked past me into my house, breaking our stare, and then back at me – panicked.

"Bella, I think your fire alarm is –"

I gasped and bounded into the kitchen with Edward right behind me.

The counter was on _fire. _Smoke billowed like black clouds.

An oven-mitt lay blackened beside the open flame stove-top. I voiced my panic.

I swatted the fire with wet cloths and when that didn't work, I threw open the doors to the fridge and took the jug of water. I splashed it onto the stovetop. Edward lunged for the sink and pulled the nozzle out and tried hosing it down that way. I wrung my hands when the jug ran empty.

"Bella! The fire extinguisher!"

"Right!" I unlatched it from the far side of the kitchen and pilled the pin out in one swift movement. I stood beside him and aimed, covering the counter, sink _and _oven with a thick layer of whatever it was.

Combined with the water, Edward and I got the fire out. I looked at him, feeling him heave beside me and snorted. He had pulled his shirt over his nose and my eyes travelled on their own accord…_south_. There was a sliver of exposed skin right over the waistband of his pants. I swallowed thickly.

His wet pants clung dangerously to the obvious bulge there.

I looked away with a huff and began to assess the situation and tried to make sense of it all. It was hard to swallow my arousal. I dropped the extinguisher with a loud clang on the ground and exhaled loudly, dropping myself into a seat. Edward stepped onto the chair in front of me and disconnected the battery from the fire alarm. He placed it onto the table and pulled his chair closer to mine. I rubbed my face in distress.

Edward took my hand away and rubbed it between his. "Isabella?"

"Hm?"

"Look at me."

I peered up at him from the spot on my knee I was staring at. His face brightened and my lips involuntarily followed his.

"Ah! There! She smiles!"

I shook my head and frowned. "I almost burnt my house down and now I need a new kitchen."

"I'll get you a new kitchen," he said seriously, playing with my hand.

Feeling the heat from the fire, I peeled off my jacket and sighed back into his touch. "You should go, I'll clean it up before the foam turns all…liquid-y."

Edward froze, I didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on me. "If you think I'm going to leave you here to clean up by yourself, you're wrong."

"But—" Edward quirked his eyebrow.

"I'm helping you clean Isabella. I was the one who prolonged your absence from the situation. It could have been easily rectifiable had I not come to your door at the exact time you chose to so I could return the book you lost in the library therefore, it was really my fault that this happened so please let me stay." He smiled cheekily at his ramblings.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the smile from dancing on my lips.

"Is that a yes?"

I nodded warily and stood up with him. He was a head taller than me so he looked down as I spoke.

"You really don't have to stay, Edward. I can manage on my own."

He simply rolled his eyes and turned his back to me, assessing the situation before us. I eyed the contours of his back. It should rain like this more often.

My eyes followed his movements hungrily. I breathed deeply and tried my damndest to keep my longing for him under control.

I couldn't stop the way my body reacted to him though…

I blushed and busied myself with finding gloves for the both of us and brought out a plethora of cleaning stuff out onto the table.

While he swept up what I dropped to the floor in my haphazard spray, I pushed the sea of foam into the sink and wiped the counters as I went along.

Soon enough, we had mopped, scrubbed, bleached and dried the counters and floors. We disposed of the ravioli in heaps of sauce and globs of fire extinguisher.

"That's too bad, it smelled wonderful," Edward smiled as he tied the last of the garbage bags.

"Ah, I'll just order in."

After a brief pause, I decided to thank him for his help at the precise moment he asked something of my roommates.

"You first," I urged.

"No _you_ first." He smirked at me, waiting to hear what I had to say.

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing my book back and for helping me clean up. It was nice having to clean with somebody for a change." I smiled sadly.

"It's the least I could do, and well… I was wondering about them, actually. Your roommates…are they here?"

"It's Thursday, Edward. Half the school's at The Locker Room. You know, normal people stuff."

He chuckled. "So that excludes us right?"

"Each and every Friday night, I remain inside my humble abode. You?"

"That pretty much sums up most of my nights, though I do like to dabble in normal human activities from time to time."

He ran his hand through his hair. He was nervous all of a sudden. And _shy._ He looked up at me from under his lashes and shifted his weight on the balls of his feet like he was deciding something.

"I know we really just met and all—"

"Frosh week. We met in frosh week." I reminded him.

"You remember?" He asked, shocked.

"How could I not?"

Edward nodded and scrunched his nose in distaste. "That was pure torture. If I had to endure another hour of that I would have had an aneurism…but at least I wasn't alone." He gave me a smoldering look before continuing. "Would you like to have dinner with me, Isabella? I've already cooked."

My stomach growled at the thought of edible food. There was no denying that I was starved. Edward heard it too and chuckled softly.

I nodded. "That'd be great."

Edward nodded and began to head out into the hall. After shutting the lights to the kitchen, I turned and found him standing in front of the closed door. His eyes trailed unabashedly over my body several times before he looked me in the eyes.

"Maybe—" he swallowed. "Maybe you should change first."

_Fuck._

The look in his eyes was as raw as I hoped to god it would. With all his pretenses down, he licked his lips.

The pinks of my breasts were visible through my wet white camisole and my shorts hung loosely on my hips. I felt the heat creep up to my face. As I met his gaze again.

He stepped closer to where I stood, melted to the spot by my blush.

"Don't be embarrassed, Isabella. You are beautiful."

I shook my head and turned to go upstairs, purposely swaying my hips as I did.

I swear I heard him groan.

Flitting from corner to corner my room, I flung my wet clothing into the hamper and lathered lotion on my skin before putting on a matching set of underwear. I slid my legs into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt and took my hair out of its pony tail.

In the mirror, my features were alive with excitement.

I couldn't deny what was going on between us any longer.

* * *

Edward's home was a striking contrast to mine. It was pristine and cozily decorated. I knew he lived alone so I almost expected it to be more like a…man cave. There even was a _fire_ going in the fireplace.

I watched from the dining table as he nimbly moved around the kitchen to set me a place. His movements were fluid, precise – oh god. I was getting heated just watching him.

I bit my lip when he reached for a cabinet above his head.

He truly was a sight to see.

Edward came around to set my table. He set the wine class down first and then the plate. When he reached across me to set the fork, he brushed his lips past my ear.

"Wine, Isabella?"

I shivered in my seat but managed to let out a strangled, _yes._

_And you. I want you._

He poured the both of us generous amounts and left the bottle on the table. "I'll be right back. I need to change out of these."

I sighed and took a large sip of my wine. I needed to calm down. Coax my nerves to tell them to be strong. Tell them to stop reacting so strongly to the sound of his voice.

But that didn't help. It only made my need for him intensify.

I wanted _him. _I wanted his attention. His stares. His red blush. His laugh. His miles. I wanted his hands on my body. His lips on my lips.

From the moment I met him I knew he was what I wanted.

Goodness, this man was going to be the death of me. He sauntered back into the dining wearing jeans and a tan long-sleeve.

"Hello again," he said as he slid into his seat. He opened up the clay baking pan to reveal a five-star salmon _swimming_ in lemongrass and black pepper sauce. My jaw dropped.

"Edward, this looks amazing. What university kid _garnishes _his food?" I said as he filled my plate.

He laughed and pointed the serving spoon at his chest. "This kid garnishes his food because he likes it when his meals looks and…_tastes _good."

He eyed me heavily and blushed sensing the innuendo laced in his words.

I ducked my head to hide _my _blush and took a smaller sip of wine.

_Oh god._

We ate in a comfortable silence for a little while. I may have moaned when I took a bite which enticed Edward to do the same. I must admit, after two glasses of wine, our contest to out moan each other was getting pretty heated.

We were both getting _really_ comfortable, never really taking more than five minutes without a sexual comment of some sort.

By the end of dinner, I had all sorts of fantasies running in my head. I wanted to kiss him so badly, my lips ached. I wanted to hold him so badly, my fingers moved by their own accord. Clenching and unclenching. My legs crossed and uncrossed.

We took our wine to the couch and I folded myself into the corner, using a pillow as a substitute. Edward glared at the pillow so menacingly that I slowly dropped it to the floor. I grinned – he had an adorable pout on his lips…as if he could make me want to kiss him more.

He scooted towards me so that our knees touched and our hands interlocked. Edward laughed quietly to himself.

I sent him a quizzical look. "What?"

He shook his head. "It's just that I can't believe I've finally managed to talk to you. It's been three goddamn years, Isabella. Three."

"I know the feeling."

Edward pursed his lips and stared into his glass searchingly. "Can I ask you something?" I beat down the urge to say _You already did _with a stick. I nodded, somehow not nervous for his question.

"Why didn't you?"

"Talk to you?"

"Yeah." He took my free hand that was hanging over the back of the couch and held it.

"I didn't feel like…I was…" I breathed out shakily. "Good enough. There are so many other girls, I didn't see why I had a chance so I just…never…acted on what I knew."

"What do you know?" Edward's heavy gaze strengthened my resolve.

"That I want you."

Edward didn't say anything, but he searched my face. That, coupled with the heat of the fire made me grow sweaty with nerves. I couldn't decipher the look on his face and that made the knot in my stomach tighter. I cursed my mouth for being so truthful.

"Isabella. I have been waiting for you for too long." Edward shifted closer to me. "There's no way I would give anyone else a thought. I want you. I've _always_ wanted you."

Without looking, he took my wine glass and set it beside his on the coffee table. I didn't even notice that he stopped drinking.

He held my eyes intensely, filled with longing and need that my eyes reflected back to his. Edward lips parted slightly and his voice came out in a soft whisper, almost inaudible to my own ears.

"Isabella." He leaned into me.

His lips pressed even softer to mine. The contact was enough to send a fire raging into my veins. My eyes fluttered closed.

Edward pulled away and I was scared to open my eyes. I half expected him to run away, the moment would be lost forever.

"Isabella, look at me."

As I reluctantly did, he sought my parted lips and kissed me again.

Edward moaned.

The feeling of our wet lips sliding between each other didn't escape me. I gasped at the sensation.

This time I was the one to pull away. My wild expression matched his and he growled at the loss of contact. I took his face into my hands and pulled him to me, kissing him fiercely.

Edward ran his hands up and down my back and then pulled me flesh against his chest. I pulled at the hair on the nape of his neck, eliciting a groan to escape into my mouth.

His hands travelled to my ass and he gave it a hard squeeze. _Oh._

I moaned into the kiss when his other hand followed suit and they both squeezed and kneaded the doughy flesh there. I squirmed at how close they were to my aching sex.

Edward groaned and squeezed my ass again when I pulled his bottom lip into my teeth. He lifted me from the corner of the couch by my bottom and dropped me lightly into his lap. I placed my knees on either side of his thighs and straddled him.

His rock-hard erection grazed my _lips _as I did so and I hissed, interrupting the kiss.

Edward moaned, moving the kiss to my neck and I emitted a mew. He'd awakened feelings in me I had never felt before.

Every part of me was on fire.

I arched my back into his mouth, my breasts pressed firmly to his chest. Edward growled into my neck brought his face up to me.

The fire danced in his eyes from the fireplace behind me.

The fire in my core was hotter.

Edward pressed his lips to mine roughly and his hands found my ass again. He slid me over his thighs – oh, the friction felt fucking amazing.

I pressed the tip of my tongue to his slick lips and asked for entrance. He tasted even more _delectable _than he looked.

Edward's kisses grew more hungry as we went along.

I trailed a line of kisses to his earlobe when I needed to breathe. I kissed the skin under his ear and nibbled, sucked and whispered his name. Edward responded by pressing his erection into me, right where I wanted it.

"_Fuck, _that feels good."

"Mmmmh," I moaned into his neck. "This is number twenty three."

"Lobus, jugular."

I laughed, a low breathy laugh – which did wonderful things to the way I straddled his thighs. His lips crashed into mine with more force than ever before. My ears were filled with the sounds of our lips' suction, with our moans, with the sound of our clothes ruffling.

Edward's hands roamed my body. He caressed my breasts, my face.

My hands found his sweater and lifted it from his body. His green eyes darkened when I pulled the material from his head. Raking my fingers over the smooth, hard expanse of his skin, he watched as they trailed lower, skimming the exposed waistband of his boxers.

Suddenly, Edward pushed me backwards into the couch. I gasped in surprise.

We were a tangle of arms and legs, a symphony of breaths and sighs and gasps. Edward ripped my shirt off my body and stared at my heaving chest before looking me in the eyes.

"So beautiful."

And he proceeded to kiss the base of my neck. He ghosted along my collarbone making me writhe in a shiver. Edward chuckled darkly.

"That is Isabella's number seven."

He kissed my lips slowly. "One."

My earlobe. "Two." He dragged this one out longer than the first.

He squeezed my ass. "Three."

He grazed my sex. "A wet, waiting, _dripping_ number four."

I hissed and ground myself into his lap.

"Ah, ah, ah…I'm not on number five yet."

"_Edward."_

His hand slid upwards to squeeze the place where my left hip meets my thigh. I jumped in pleasure. "This is five."

"Edward this is _torture_."

He flicked my pert nipples. I gasped. "Six." His mouth descended on me and I threw my head back in a moan. My bare back arched into his chest. Edward pulled me closer.

His lips then kissed a line to my neck, my collarbone. "Seven."

Edwards eyes glinted, a small smile playing on his lips. _He wasn't done._

His hand plunged between us and stroked me softly at first. When my entire body convulsed, he circled me harder. "Your clit is number eight."

"Mmmh."

"Though I'm sure you've figured that one out on your own, hmm, Isabella?"

With a strength unknown to me, I pushed Edward back into the cushions and captured his lips greedily with my own. I was hovered over his body, carrying my own weight on my elbows and knees when Edward's hands grabbed hold of my hips and pressed me into his body.

_Oh. _I felt a very prominent wetness where his head poked my abdomen. Edward bucked into me causing me to shift so I straddled his waist. When he bucked into me again, I felt the head of his dick press surely into the heat between my legs. We both gasped.

We were in the middle of unbuckling his belt when a phone rang. "Voicemail," he mumbled into my neck. "Let it ring."

The person called two more times before Edward let loose a growl. He picked the vibrating son-of-a-bitch off of the end table and nearly smashed the screen with the force of his finger.

"Hello?" He growled then his face softened considerably. "James? What's the problem?...No, no. I didn't realize the hurricane was here already." A delicious blush spread to his cheeks. "We're under the eye?" His eyes widened and he sat up, pulling me into his side as he did.

It was in this instant that I realized the entire house was shaking with gale force winds. Rain whipped violently against the windows – even the lights flickered.

"How many beds?...And food, how much do we need?...Blankets? Towels?...The roof is leaking? _Fuck_." He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. I smoothed circles into his back. "Where's everyone else?...Jesus. Okay, okay. I'll get there as soon as I can." He winced apologetically when he said his goodbye. His eyes never left mine as he hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry." Edward ran his hands through his hair when he became aware of the hurricane's effects on the house. "How did we not notice this?"

I laughed quietly and snaked my arms around his waist. I rested my chin on his shoulder and sighed. "Edward, the world could have ended and we wouldn't have noticed."

"I have to go. I…erm…I work at a shelter in the city. That's why I haven't been in class for the past couple of days." He looked into his lap shyly and peered at me from his lashes to gauge my reaction. I kissed his lips with a smile. He was so _perfect._

"We've been preparing non-stop for the Hurricane all week and some of our supplies came in last minute…they're stuck on the highway. The cops aren't letting anyone drive more than twenty over the Ocean Skyway. Waves are literally pushing cars into each other. It's a mess. There are so many people in the shelter and we don't have enough of anything for anyone."

"What are you going to do?" I asked. I scolded myself for feeling sad that he had to leave.

He breathed in deeply and shook his head. "I have to get food, water, blankets, space heaters and tools to fix an indoor rain shower. I don't know how my Volvo will take it."

An idea struck me. "Edward. Take my truck."

He was about to object as he usually did about my truck but he also saw the merit in using it.

"You won't get pushed over by wind, you'll obliterate any car that hits you – heck, the truck bed could fit all you want and more. I've got a tarp in there so you could cover everything before it gets wet."

"I never thought I'd see the day where your truck could actually be…useful."

He picked my shirt up and helped me put it on with a heavy sigh. "Damn it. Something _always _gets in the way." I voiced my protest when he started dressing. He pulled me up from the couch and into an embrace.

"Hey Edward?"

"Mhm?"

"I'll be here when nothing does."

* * *

I couldn't go to sleep. I laid in my own bed. In my own house. In my own room.

And I didn't like any of it.

The bed was too big, the house was cold and sparse of the musings of a homey atmosphere. My room was too quiet.

Edward had left hours ago. How long ago? I didn't know. It was well past two am, though. I tossed and turned since I crawled into bed. My mind was racing with all things concerning him. I wondered if he was safe. If he got into an accident. I wondered if all the people he was helping got what they needed and if they were okay. I wondered if he was wondering about me.

He was such a good person. I couldn't form any words to tell him how incredible I thought he was. How we managed to find each other and remain thoroughly engrossed despite our lack of a relationship boggled me. How I managed to stay away from him was an answer I couldn't give myself.

I knew that I couldn't stay away from him any longer.

With that in mind, I tiptoed downstairs and checked, for the nth time, if my truck was there. And like every time, I checked – it wasn't. I bit my lip in worry. Surely he was just caught up helping people. He might have even slept there.

I was sick of making myself frantic with worry so I opted to take a warm shower instead of going back to bed to worry some more. I washed my hair and body in the scent of vanilla and strawberry, shaved _everything _and lathered on some body butter with the notion that Edward might like it if I do.

I was halfway through blow-drying my hair when I heard a loud crash coming from outside. The lights hummed, flickered on and off and then stayed off. Naked, I padded downstairs to see what was going on –

The door shuddered open under several thrusts from the outside and I ran behind one of Alice's large ferns. A male form searched blindly for the light switch in the darkness and cursed when he found that it didn't do anything.

I'd know that _fuck _anywhere.

"Edward Cullen what the hell are you doing?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "You're okay."

"Yes, I'm okay. But I'm angry at you. Why did you break my door down?"

"Isabella, I'm not letting you stay in his godforsaken house. A tree just fell on your power box and you have no power."

"Clearly," I seethed.

"Where are you? I can't see you?"

"I'm in the living room. But erm…don't come. I'm uh…I ah…I'm naked." I was glad he couldn't see me past the lights filtering through the splintered doorway. My blush was scarlet red.

"Why?" He breathed. I could see his erection build in his sweatpants.

"Because I just came out of the shower."

"Put something on. Please." He swallowed.

"Why?"

"Because…I'm taking you to my house, you'll freeze in here."

"No I won't. You broke my door, now leave through that door and come back in the morning. I'll be fine." My voice betrayed my longing to have him. My longing to be with him. My longing to go with him.

"Your door's broken, you can't stay here. What if some lunatic came barging in?"

I laughed at the irony of his question. "You're right. Whatever will I do?"

"So you'll…_come?_" He licked his lips at the last word.

"I don't have anything to cover myself with."

"Oh, erm…here," he said, throwing his jacket into the darkness. When I put it on, it barely covered my ass and front.

"Loose the pants too, Rambo."

Edward tugged at the drawstrings over his crotch and the pants instantly pooled at his feet. His boxers barely contained his growing hard-on. He threw them my way and I slipped them on, hissing at the soaked material.

"Sorry love, I've been outside the entire time." I glowed at his choice of words.

When I stepped into his line of sight, Edward's lips parted into a blissfully arrogant smile. "You look _so_ good in my clothes."

"Isn't that every boy's fantasy? To have a naked, _wet_, girl absolutely dripping in their clothing?"

As soon as I uttered the words, Edward scooped me up in his arms, ran to the porch, slammed the door closed and hopped the railing into his front yard.

He had us through the door and into his bedroom in a matter of seconds.

Our lips remained attached as we undressed. I realized his strength when he held me with one arm as I took his shirt off. He zipped his jacket open _achingly _slowly. His eyes stuck to my chest as he let it fall to the floor in a muted thud.

"Isabella…oh…"

He pressed me up against the wall with my hands pinned high above my head. Edward kissed me furiously and had me panting, begging for more.

"Edward,"

"Mmmh," he moaned into my neck.

"Let me down, lemme…"

He slid me down the front of his body but grunted his protest.

I smiled at him as I bent my knees before him. He stared at my lips with heavy-lidded eyes. I trailed kisses from his navel down – his hips bucked in response.

My fingers found the waistband of his boxers easily in the darkness. I stretched it over his penis and freed him from this ungodly contraption.

He stood stiffly for me. Pin straight, and pointing in my direction.

"_Beautiful."_ I whispered.

I licked my lips in anticipation, hoping to _taste_ the clear liquid dribbling out of his _number three_.

"No, no…Isabella c'mere."

Edward pulled me up by my hand and placed a cool kiss on my lips, a sign that he'd been breathing through them. I noted this reaction in him.

One of his hands crushed me close and the other snaked between us to pull the string tying his pants to me. He then stepped back and allowed the material to fall to the floor. He smiled at my handy work from earlier.

"Shaved?"

"I thought you might like it."

He licked his lips. "I do. I'll take you _any _way." He replied huskily.

"Edward, do you have condoms?"

"No…_fuck. _Shit, I'll go–"

"I'm on birth control." I stated with a smile.

In a movement so fast it caused me to shriek, Edward picked me up and placed me in the middle of the bed. He watched as my breasts bounced with the force of his drop.

"Isabella swan," he said as he crawled over me. "You are so beautiful. So _fucking _gorgeous. And I will make love to you, tonight. Nothing will get in my way. Tonight, you are mine. Tomorrow, when we wake up, you will still be mine. I'm hoping to make you mine and keep it that way for as long as you'll let me, and I _hope _to god that it's forever." He kissed my lips softly, all urgencies from before translated in this loving gesture. "I'm never going to let you slip away from me. Not ever. I'll always take care of you. I'll always make sure that you feel loved, that you are safe. Because that's what you are. You are loved. And you _are _safe. With me, Isabella, I can promise you to make you the happiest woman alive."

"Edward, I lo—"

"Baby, I want to hear you say it when you come for me."

"Make me. Make me then. Edward I need you." I begged.

He nodded and placed himself over my aching pussy. It ached to be filled. Edward slid over my wetness a couple of times and I writhed for him.

We both groaned in pleasure when he entered me. Edward dipped his lips to meet mine when I moved my hips to meet his. It took no time at all to adjust to him. It took no time at all for the pain to melt to pleasure as he hit all the right places.

"Baby, oh baby. You're so fucking tight. Oh _fuck, _you feel so good."

I moaned at each thrust. The action bringing intense bursts of sheer _bliss _to every part of my body.

He kept at a good pace. I watched as his face contorted in pleasure, as his eyes held mine and as his lips met mine. When he tired, I flipped us over and I rocked him, ground into him and bounced on him until I was nearing my cliff.

"Edward," I moaned. "Oh. _Ohh. _I'm so close. I'm gonna, I'm gonna—"

"Let me give it to you Isabella. Let me make you come. Let me make you orgasm."

I nodded and allowed him to flip us back to how we were before.

"Isabella," he smiled. "I love you."

With that, he pounded into me faster and harder with each passing second. He stuck his hand between us and circled my clit in time with his movements.

"Edward." I panted. My eyes rolled back into my head as the cliff disappeared behind me.

"Edward_. Oaaah," _I moaned_. _"I love you. Oh god I love yooou."

I gasped the rest, my words lost in the surge of my orgasm.

Edward's movements slowed as his release followed instantly after mine. He grunted and filled me with his cum.

He pulled out and glistened with _us…_and collapsed beside me. Panting.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"Edward Cullen, I love you." I whispered breathlessly. "I love you."

"I love you."

I giggled when he slid me into his chest, the effects of my orgasm slowly giving rise to exhaustion.

Edward pulled his golden sheets over us and tucked us into bed. He kissed and snuggled my back, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. And, unlike every night, I drifted to sleep with the sound of his velvety voice.

Was it odd that I dreamt of vampires with shining skin?


	2. Updates!

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'd like to thank you again for reading this little one shot. I must say that I love this version of Edward and Bella because I feel that the ones in the book were too...stoic. It would have been great to see the two of them have more fun together, and by fun I don't just mean a nice ****_romp _****every so often. Hehehe... Anyway! I know I posted this story in December, and I know I promised you that I'd write an EPOV and perhaps extend this to a full-length feature but I assure you I am still working on them. I'm in this absolutely ridiculous program at school called the International Baccalaureate and I finish in about 8 days. After that I have a two week study block, 22 days of exams and then...I'M FREE FROM THIS UNGODLY CONTRAPTION. AKA HIGH SCHOOL.**

That's when I'll be able to edit The Hurricane and as well as have more fun with this version of the characters.

**Let me know what you guys want to see in the full length feature! I'm having trouble coming up with a conflict to throw in there...I haven't gotten around to thinking that up yet.**

**Alas, I've got an English Paper exam tomorrow morning at 8:30 am sharp...why am I on here again? (Oh yeah, I told myself I deserve a break from studying!) **

**Well, I just wanted to let the few of you know that I have not abandoned you. I write for me but I'm starting to realize that there are people out there that actually read this fic. So it is my duty as an author and entertainer to keep you guys happy!**

**Thanks for reading and please, let me know what you think. Your opinion truly does matter to me. I will take all the (constructive) criticism I can get too! **

**Merci!**

Over and out

**- DD**

**Hola! **

**Wanted to let y'all know that the prologue for _The Hurricane _(the full-length one) is up! ****Keep your eyes open for the first chapter that will be up after May 21st.**

Until then, 

**-DD**


	3. A Message!

**A/N:****Hello everyone! I know there's just a small handful of you who put this story on alert. I'm glad to let you know that the full length story of The Hurricane is being written and updated frequently. I finally know where I want to go with it, forgive me for taking so long. Sometimes life (and juggling a million other works) gets in the way of things.**

**Enjoy!  
Happy Reading! **


End file.
